Kingsley
King Russell '''(born December 28, 1990) known as '''ItsKingsleyBitch, is a 23-year old American actor, blogger, stand-up comedian and award-winning YouTube personality. Simply known as Kingsley, he is most famous for his "Ask Kingsley" and "Overexposed" series on YouTube. He recently started an advice series named "Direct Message," a more serious-mannered spin-off of Ask Kingsley, in which he and his best friend, Stephanie Cook, answer questions about life, relationships and more. Miniseries 'Really B Really?' "Really B Really?" is a mini-series starring ItsKingsleyBitch. The show centers around three characters (all of whom are portrayed by Kingsley) who spend their time talking about various popular culture topics and other subjects. Premise The series centers around Heather-Ann, La'Vodka, and Beatrice, all of whom are high school friends. Once a week, they three-way call each other to discuss certain popular culture subjects, such as celebrities, events, music videos, movies, and they also discuss things going on in their lives, like La'Vodka and her relationship with her boyfriend Romeo, whom Heather and Beatrice think is stupid. Episodes As of November 2013, this series has 11 episodes: Kim Kardashian is Gonna Be a Mama (January 7, 2013) RIP Haylor (January 14, 2013) Chris, Frank And a Bloody Tampon (January 28, 2013) Spring Break is Over (March 29, 2013) This Ain't High School (April 5, 2013) Things Worse Than Peeing In a Mop Bucket (July 19, 2013) The Royal Baby Dick (August 2, 2013) The Haunting Of Heather-Ann (October 11, 2013) The Haunting Of Heather-Ann Part Two (October 25, 2013) Nobody's Perfect (November 8, 2013, bloopers episode) A Very Ratchet Thanksgiving (November 15, 2013) Black Friday at Walmart (November 29, 2013) 'Characters' Heather-Ann: '''Heather is the more prim, proper one of the main three, whom exibits the same traits as a normal high school white girl. '''La'Vodka: La'Vodka is the most ghetto of the three. She has a quick temper, and swears the most. Since the beginning of the show she has been in a relationship with a guy named Romeo whom her two friends don't care for, as they think of him as a loser. They broke up later in the series. Beatrice: Beatrice Michelle Olga Finnegan is the nerdy/virgin of them. She talks frequently about her Tumblr, and has an undeniable crush on Justin Bieber and Harry Styles from One Direction. Later on in the episodes Heather pairs her up with Herbert, a kid in their Biology class, and they begin dating. Beatrice is sometimes made fun of for her deep "manly" voice. Ask Kingsley Ask Kingsley is a miniseries starring ItsKingsleyBitch. As the name suggests, fans ask him questions through Tumblr and Twitter, which he answers in the video in an intended comedic fashion. There have so far been a total of 40 Ask Kingsley videos: *If I Was On Jersey Shore (August 4, 2011) *Nicki Minaj's Itty Bitty Titty (August 11, 2011) *I Hate Lil Wayne (September 1, 2011) *Shaving My Balls With Anderson Cooper (October 6, 2011) *Burn Britney Burn (October 13, 2011) *Dirty Gymnastics With Gabby (August 9, 2012) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (August 16, 2012) *How To Tell Your Mom You're Pregnant (August 23, 2012) *Let Me Feel Your Curls Harry Styles (August 30, 2012) *How To Tell A Guy You Want His Dick Gangnam Style (September 6, 2012) *Where To Lose Your Virginity (September 13, 2012) *Feeling On Ya Boobs (November 1, 2012) *President Obama & The Boob Or Booty Dilemma (November 8, 2012) *The Jelena Orgies (November 15, 2012) *Taking A Bath With Willy Wonka (November 29, 2012) *I Wanna Have Sex With Jafar (December 29, 2012) *My Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard (January 10, 2013) *I Am Mufasa (January 31, 2013) *Dirty Panties In My Face (February 28, 2013) *How Humans Discovered You Could Get Milk From A Cow (March 27, 2013) *Kim's Big Booty Baby (April 3, 2013) *Gas Station Solicitation (April 10, 2013) *Avoiding Creeps Online (June 12, 2013) *Miley Can't Stop (June 19, 2013) *Justin Bieber Is A 13 Year Old Indian (June 26, 2013) *How To Deal With Drunk Kids In The Summer (July 3, 2013) *The Truth About The Tooth Fairy (July 31, 2013) *Asking Someone Out (August 7, 2013) *Naked Guitar Pics (August 14, 2013) *Back To School Advice (August 21, 2013) *Friday The 13th (August 28, 2013) *My First Kiss (September 4, 2013) *What Were The Pilgrims Thinking?!? (November 13, 2013) *Threesomes With 1D And Sharkeisha (November 27, 2013) *Pharrell's Hat (January 27, 2014) *The Hot Pocket Vine (February 26, 2014) *Eating A Dog For A Billion Dollars (March 5, 2014) *Once You Go Black, Do You Ever Go Back? (April 16, 2014) *Kissing Other Youtubers (May 21, 2014) *How To Not Stress About Life (June 26, 2014) Overexposed Overexposed is a miniseries starring ItsKingsleyBitch broadcasted on June (which is known as the Mid-Year Overexposed) and December (July in 2014), beginning in 2010. Thirty mainstream pop culture topics of the previous six months are chosen. Fans vote for the ten (twelve in December for the twelve months) they thought were the most popular, or most "overexposed" and Kingsley makes a video of each one (the 20/18 which did not make it into the top 10/12 have one video), counting down from tenth/twelfth most voted topic to the first. For the 2012 end-year Overexposed, people were able to submit videos of the topics that would end up in Kingsley's video as short clips. Awards & Nominations Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers